Riku Replica/Gameplay
The Riku Replica is fought on several occasions in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In "Sora's Story", the Riku Replica is encountered between floors 7 and 8, 8 and 9, 11 and 12, then finally fought between the 12th and 13th floors. In "Reverse/Rebirth", the Riku Replica is encountered between basements 8 and 7 and in the facsimile of Twilight Town. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' When fighting the Riku Replica, you need a few enemy cards: Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Vexen, and Card Soldier (to name a few). You will also need a few Magic Cards, Attack Cards (numbered 7-0), and Item Cards other than Potion. Equip the Jafar enemy card and start attacking. When that runs out equip the Card Soldier enemy card and use that, then when those run out use magic and other cards but save the Oogie Boogie boss card until you are low on health. Another option is to start with the Vexen card and, after you get killed, use the Oogie Boogie card or a bunch of high-numbered Cure Cards, then use the Jafar or Card Soldier Card. Without boss cards, you should stock up cards numbered 7-9, an Elixir and a Hi-Potion at the least, two or three Stop cards (for the Lethal Frame sleight), two or three Cure cards and some 0 cards at the end of the deck (to break the Replica's attacks). You might want to insert some Premium Cards in to save CP. Use sleights when possible; sleights are an effective way to cause great damage to the Replica (depending on which sleights are used). Keep bashing the Replica with Sleights, reload (using an Item Card) and heal when necessary. As a final alternative, you will need the Sleight Sonic Blade and different types of attack cards with high numbers to form Sonic Blade. You will also need to put the cards in order to keep stocking cards. At the end of you deck you should put an Elixir or one or two Hi-Potions. A Cure card is optional. If you don't have many cards that can make Sonic Blade, use Blitz. It is also good to have Cloud cards in the deck, though this is optional. Stock up three cards to get the Sleight Sonic Blade and use it. Try to get all the hits in, then keep doing this until you run out of attack cards. Use an Elixir or Hi-Potion to recover all your cards. Keep repeating this to easily beat him. If you're desperate and are willing to take risks, Ars Arcanum is also an excellent choice when you obtain it. Pack the Jafar card, some high number cards, one 0 card of any kind, and multiple 3 cards. Employ a hit and run tactic; whenever he leaves himself open, take the chance to hit him with a few cards. When the time comes, stock an Ars Arcanum (with 3 being the first card) when Riku Replica's reloading, and since he can't retaliate, it's entirely possible to pull off the whole combo. Reverse/Rebirth When playing as Riku you can use a variety of cards, from enemy cards to item cards. The only downside to this is that you cannot change the cards in your deck to what you want it to be (like in Sora's story), but you never have to worry with leveling up and have to add CP to the deck: the game will automatically add the boss card or the attack card to the deck. Also, while playing as Riku, try to use the King Mickey cards that fall. Using the MM Miracle, Holy Burst, and Inverse Burst Sleights will help you a great deal. You have two options: #Try breaking Riku Replica's attacks and enter into Dark Mode; all of your attacks become stronger and faster so that you can hit and get away before the Replica attacks you. Make use of the Sleights available to you while you are in Dark Mode - Dark Firaga, Dark Break, and Dark Aura. #Or you can choose to get hit, enter into Dark Mode, and then begin attacking. But beware if you go the second way: you will have to stock up on a lot of healing cards or the Oogie Boogie enemy card so that you can be periodically healed. While in Dark Mode, beware of getting hit or having your cards broken - you will revert back to your slower, weaker normal form. Deck Statistics Card Types Sleights and attacks Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses